


Pancakes for Breakfast?

by KitKatLew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Sam’s mission got delayed and it effects everyone.
Relationships: Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 7





	Pancakes for Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy I am terrible at summaries. 
> 
> :)

Pidge had been on the roof of the house where she and Matt often hung out. Matt had already gone to bed since it was nearly one A.M., but she couldn’t sleep. Her father’s mission had been delayed coming home. As Pidge went to go back inside she took her usual route through the window but she fell pretty hard smack into the floor onto her arm with a crack sound. She let out a small yell. Just as she did she had hoped nobody heard her. With her dad in space and Matt getting ready to leave for the garrison the family had a lot going on. 

She made her way to the bathroom and ran cold water over her arm. Even though the injury was internal the cold still felt good. 

“Katie?” Matt said sleepily.

“Hey sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She had a slightly nervous tone of voice she didn’t want Matt to know anything was wrong. 

“What are you do....” Matt adjusted his glasses on his face,” Katie your wrist!” He exclaimed.”What happened?” 

“I fell it’s no big deal.” Pidge tried to brush him off.

“No big deal? It’s already bruising that’s not good. I’m going to wake Mom.” He turned to walk away.

“No!” She told him. “She hasn’t been sleeping well since dad’s mission was postponed and I don’t want to wake her up.” 

“Fine.” Matt reluctantly agreed after a moment. “But we are going down stairs to get an ice pack.” 

“Whatever!” Pidge did as she was told.  
The two went to the kitchen. Pidge sat down at the table and Matt dug through the freezer for the ice pack. They made sure not to turn on the light to avoid waking their mother who’s bedroom was the closest to the stairs. 

He rested the ice on her wrist and she winced when the cold made contact with her skin. 

“Sorry. Does it hurt that bad?” He was beginning to worry.

“No, it’s just cold.” She informed him even though it did really hurt. 

“You should be more careful I don’t want you falling off the roof when I’m not around to make sure you don’t break your neck.” He told her in all seriousness but also trying to lighten the mood.

“Ha ha.” She responded. “I’ll miss you when you’re gone but I know that you’re going to do amazing at the garrison.” 

“Aww thanks Katie.” He was touched, “I appreciate it.” 

“Appreciate What?” The light clicked on. It was Colleen. The two siblings almost jumped out of their skin. 

“Nothing!” They both replied in perfect unison. 

Colleen saw Matt holding and ice pack to Katie’s wrist. “Katie what happened to your arm?!” She asked worriedly. 

“What is with you two I fell I’m not dying.” She was slightly annoyed with how worried they both were. 

“Let me see.” Colleen said annoyed that they had not woken her up. She touched her daughter’s wrist. Katie winced again from contact. First with the ice pack and again with her mother’s hand which made Matt worry. 

Even though the ice helped to numb it when her mother touched her wrist it still hurt a lot. Colleen had been trained as a medic before she got her job studying plants, and it came in handy whenever one of the kids got hurt. She could tell if they just needed ice and a kiss or something more. 

After a minute she finally spoke, “Well Katie your wrist is dislocated.” She said with almost no expression at all. While Matt was off to the side freaking out. He had never been very good dealing with injuries or anything medical. 

“Are you sure?” Pidge asked her mother.

“Yep. Why didn’t you wake me when you got hurt?” Katie could tell her mother wanted an answer and the one that was actually true. 

“ I just,” She stopped and her mother shot her a look. “You’ve been really worried since dad’s mission was postponed and about Matt leaving for the garrison I just didn’t want to give you one more thing to worry about.” 

“Katie I’m your Mom it’s my job to worry. Same with your dad. He’s my husband so it’s my job to worry about him too. I worry about you because of how much I love you.” The two embraced and Matt awkwardly joined in the hug. 

“Matt go get your sister some shoes we have to go to the hospital.” Colleen again said that with almost no expression. 

“What seriously? Mom!” Katie groaned.

“Yep, go put your shoes on I’ll be right back.” Colleen went to her room to change out of her pajamas. When she came back out Matt was assisting Katie with her shoes.

“Matt I can do that myself.” She told him. 

“You need to be less independent sometimes.” He told her as he finished tying her shoes. 

“Matt do you want to come with or stay here?” Colleen asked her son. 

“ I’ll go with. Wouldn’t want you to get bored Pidge.” He tried to act cool.

“Ugh.” She replied this was going to be a long night. Between lectures from her mother and Matt trying to entertain her it was a long car ride and that was only twenty minutes. 

Once they arrived at the hospital they didn’t have to wait long to be moved to a room. Katie got x-rays of her wrist and then they waited for the doctor. When she came in she put the x-rays up on a lighted screen. 

“Your radius is dislocated and your ulna has a hairline fracture.” The doctor informed them. What did you say happened?” The doctor was curious how Katie’s arm had gotten to be in such bad shape.

“Well I was out on the roof and then I was coming in through the window and I fell on my arm.” Katie informed her. 

“Yup that will do it.” The doctor said. 

“Well what’s the plan?” Asked Colleen. 

“I’m going to reset the bone and because the fracture is small she won’t need a cast, just a brace for a few weeks.” 

“Okay cool so we can go home after that?” Katie asked she had never been a big fan of hospitals. 

“Yup. I will be right back, I need to get some supplies before we do everything.” The doctor left the room. 

“Well just be glad that’s all that happened.” Matt said somewhere between cheery and concerned.

“Yeah woo hoo I probably won’t be able to type for weeks.” Katie said throughly unamused. 

“Hey look on the bright side you won’t have to do gym class.” Mat told her.

“Fair point.” She replied.

The doctor popped her wrist back in which made Katie use some colorful language and her mother got onto her. 

The doctor had her ice for her wrist and it was almost an hour before they discharged her. She had a brace for her wrist which was green, her favorite. By the time they got home it was almost four thirty in the morning.

They made their way inside the house all of them were exhausted functioning on less than three hours sleep so Colleen called into work and Matt and Katie where going to stay home from school. 

They were all kind of hungry so they all went towards the kitchen. The three soon noticed that there were more lights on than when they had left. Then there was a thunk in the kitchen. 

Matt and Katie jumped behind their mother who told them to wait in the den. The two waited patiently for their mother until they heard her scream. They ran into the kitchen to find their father standing at the stove making pancakes. 

“Dad!” Katie yelled and she ran over to him.

“It’s so good to see you!” Matt followed Katie. 

“I missed you guys so much.” The family held the hug for nearly five minutes. “Now let’s not let these pancakes burn.” Sam told his family.

“Why are you making pancakes at four thirty in the morning Sam?” Colleen asked her husband. 

“I got back and the car wasn’t here so I figured you guys would be home soon but while I was waiting I got hungry.” 

“Typical.” Colleen smirked before moving in to kiss her husband. Which of course got disgusted reactions from her children.

But who cares Sam was home.


End file.
